


Substitution

by notraelet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Hinted Scisaac, M/M, PWP, Peter is a manipulative jerk, handjobs, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notraelet/pseuds/notraelet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What,” Peter asks, his brow cocked a little sardonically, “you can’t close your eyes and pretend it’s Scott?”</i>
</p><p>Peter takes advantage of Isaac's crush on Scott to get laid.  That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitution

"What," Peter asks, his brow cocked a little sardonically, "you can't close your eyes and pretend it's Scott?"

Isaac finds himself pulling back immediately, aforementioned eyes widening as the implication dawns on him. And it's not true, it can't be true- Peter _can't_ know, can he? He finds his breath coming in a short, shaky gasp, and Peter steps in once more.

"You think I can't read you like a book- well let me tell you, Lahey, even if I _can't_ smell your teenaged hormones like a fart in the car, have you tried _not_ eyefucking him?"

There's a pause. Isaac swallows hard and tries to keep calm, his eyes raking down Peter's chest. He's- solid. Sturdy, not unlike Derek, too big to be Scott, but still. All he wants, all he _needs_ really, is a little stability. Someone to hold onto. And as long as Scott is still mooning over Allison, why can't it be Peter?

He nods.

And when Peter smiles, he thinks he's made a terrible mistake.

Still though, he can't really complain when Peter's hands are already on him, moments later, and the other werewolf seems to have decided that _now_ is probably the best time to start. Before Isaac has a chance of changing his mind, at any rate.

Fingers, hinting at claws slide up the teen's chest and it makes him shiver. Isaac arches and gasps under Peter's experienced hands as he's nudged back against the counter in Derek's pristine new loft, the wooden edge of it pressing almost uncomfortably against his spine.

"Ah, Isaac," Peter almost hums against his throat, happy as anything, and Isaac really doesn't want to think about the last time that the older man got laid, but... well, all things considered, it's probably been awhile. Which, he supposes, explains the proposition. And, if 'forever' counts as 'awhile', then it's been awhile since Isaac has gotten any too, and that makes the both of them just receptive enough to not care how loud they were being. Which is fine enough, because Derek is out for the day, the they have the entire apartment to themselves.

And Isaac, surprisingly, finds that he doesn't mind being used like this. He knows that there's no affection in Peter's hands, and there's certainly no warmth in his heart, but there's a need in the pit of his stomach- and whether it's met by Isaac, some woman, or anyone else in the city is regardless. This way is better. This way, he doesn't have to hide his claws.

Peter's fingers slide under his waistband, deftly undoing the button on his pants as he goes. There's a gasp, and a choked moan and _there_ he is. The older man nudges his pants down just enough to really touch him, fingers wrapping around Isaac's thin cock and stroking it once, eliciting a soft moan from the beta.

That's what he wants to hear.

There's a wicked curve of his lips as they press against Isaac's collarbone, teeth scraping against the skin, as if a prelude to biting- but he wouldn't do something as stupid as _that_ , not to Derek's beta- and it's a pinpoint contrast to the scattershot of pleasure currently being administered by his fingers.

"Oh- oh fuck- Peter- "

Isaac can't bring himself to form much of anything resembling coherent sentences, not while Peter pins him to Derek's counter and jerks him off like a schoolboy in the back of the locker room.

It doesn't take long before he comes with a strangled growl, trying to ignore the way that the sound brings an unnerving quirk upward on Peter's lips. The former alpha smears his fingers in the mess before stepping back, lifting his soiled hand up to taste.

And really, it's all Isaac can do to stare at him, wordlessly. Fifteen minutes ago, they were just lounging around, talking about nothing in particular. And now- now he's leaning, spent against the counter, his cum slicking on Peter's fingers.

He takes a shuddering deep breath, and Peter lets him have his relief, just for a few moments, before his other hand moves forward, touching at Isaac's shoulder. The touch is gentle at first, reassuring until it's _not_ , and Peter's fingers start applying a pointed pressure.

_Kneel._

And after a moment of sudden fear and hesitation, Isaac does, his knees making a soft sound against the cold tile of the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick 20 minute drabble to wind down the day for me, but there is a depressing lack of Peter/Isaac fics out there. So, logically, I should write more. :x


End file.
